The present invention relates to the production of groove-like recesses via milling. According to the related art, end mills are used for milling circular groove-like recesses, the diameter of the end mill corresponding to the width of the groove-like recess to be produced. If narrow, groove-like recesses, i.e., grooves having a small width, are to be produced, the end mill must have a small diameter. In particular when milling narrow, circular grooves, there is the problem that the end mill is prone to wear due to its small diameter so that the end mill may only be operated with a low feed rate which eventually results in only a small amount of material being removed per time unit. Milling of narrow, circular grooves using end mills is therefore problematic overall.